


[全职高手]【叶林】退役

by Sunset191



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, 全职高手 - Freeform, 叶林 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset191/pseuds/Sunset191
Summary: “今天我先一步离开这片赛场，但我不会离开荣耀，永远不会，我还会一直注视着你们，祝你们能实现你们的理想。”





	[全职高手]【叶林】退役

**Author's Note:**

> 梗自 《全职高手》一千五百七十五章  
是车，叶林，非典型车，慎入

四次，第四次季后赛中叶修带领着他的战队击败霸图。十赛季，霸图止步于总决赛前，十赛季，林敬言为他的职业生涯划上句号。霸图的记者招待会上，这位从二赛季出道的老将在荧幕前留下他最后的一句话，“祝大家好运”后径直离开了现场。

他没有留下什么。

他甚至没有获得过什么。

冠军，头衔，地位，战队，甚至是账号卡，这个曾经联盟的第一流氓最终只是穿着霸图的队服，站在这个他所为之奋战了数十年的赛场上，留下了一句祝福和深深的一躬。林敬言温和而轻松地笑着，字字句句的退役声明却又显得如此沉重。

他离开了，从现场的离开通道走出，与从兴欣备战室出来的叶修三人撞了个正着。首先是方锐，这个林敬言曾经的搭档，抢先一步出来，二人的视线无声交汇半晌，林敬言忽然笑了笑，没说话。方锐也沉默着，不知道该说些什么。

叶修就是这时候领着罗辑出来的。他刚从赛场下来稍做了休息，队服没换，依旧是那副平静的态度跟人招呼了一声。方锐点点头，说了句。该我们了，队长。

林敬言微微一怔，忽然就想起他刚出道那个赛季，嘉世夺下了联盟的第二个冠军奖杯，那时候的叶秋还被嘉世的副队长亲切地称作小队长。他是什么时候听到的呢？好像是赛后把东西落在了备战室，赶回去找的路上在选手通道里听到吴雪峰无奈的声音。

“小队长，你又要跑？”

然后他听到一个轻快而满含笑意的年轻人，带着点儿笑呵呵的腔调无赖地说，“是啊，雪峰，我先溜啦，这里就麻烦你喽。”

林敬言脚步一顿，那个从未在人前露过面的嘉世队长叶秋戴着黑色的口罩，就这么撞进了他的眼睛里。或许在叶修所知里，他对林敬言这个人而非他的打法、账号卡、战队的了解，得停留在两三年以后，林敬言把人堵在了吸烟区门口，抬着眼睛跟他说，我想和你上床，叶队长。

但只有林敬言自己知道，并不是。

林敬言很多时候觉得自己像追着光影梦游的鱼，叶修就是那束投入在粼粼海面的光。他不大爱感时伤逝，也从不问叶修索要个什么回答，林敬言甚至不知道该给这份儿交付身体的经历下个什么定义。或许就这么结束了吧，荣耀，职业生涯，叶修的吻，都随着退役完完整整地画上一个句号了。

林敬言沿着通向赛场外的通道一直地走，而叶修折身，走向了记者招待会现场。

他给霸图的队员们发了讯息，示意不用等自己归队，随后呢？林敬言也不知道要做点什么了。从说出那句“是时候结束了”之后，他就是个肩上再无重量的退役选手了，复盘，训练，比赛，这些原本占据了他生活绝大部分精力的事情突然就从他的身体里抽离开来，致使林敬言一时也有些茫然，那就随便逛逛吧！他这么想着，漫无目的地以一个普通人的身份开始打量霸图的主赛场。

不知逛了多久，林敬言在吸烟区门口看见了还没走的叶修。叶修在抽烟，漂亮修长的指间烟雾缭绕，呛人的二手烟将他整个裹住，显得眉目都不大清晰。但是林敬言太熟悉这男人的眼神，他知道叶修抬起眼睛望过来了，挟着平静的光与自己相视。

“聊聊吧。”叶修最终掐了烟随手丢进烟缸后，先这么开口了。

林敬言的手指搭在了他的队服拉链上，作为回应，轻轻地“嗯”了一声。

洗手间。

“唔……！”林敬言的模糊的闷哼伴随着一声砸上隔间的钝钝的响，他原本是坐在马桶上，微微勾着腰替叶修口交，队服里什么也没穿，拉链扯到最高，也因为低腰的角度裸露出大片白色的胸膛。

他舔得专注且认真，舌尖沿着冠状沟往下滑，柔软的手指捧起阴囊轻轻地吻吮，嘴里只发出点咕哝的声响。他把叶修的阴茎吸得很硬，而后从马桶上跪坐起来，脱掉了宽松的队服裤子，从里边掏出了润滑液和避孕套。

“要戴套吗？”他征求叶修意见的同时，手指已经挤满了黏稠的液体，抬起一条腿踩在地上，另一条腿在马桶上半跪着，指尖虚虚地摸到了自己的后边。

林敬言熟练地为自己做扩张，又从嗓子里哼出点隐忍灼热的喘息，和着臀缝里传来的细密的水声，让叶修的阴茎更硬了些。叶修俯视着这个只比自己小一个赛季的男人，那张清秀的脸依旧安静而文雅，但正是这么个温和的斯文人，在做爱时却出奇热情，什么话都能说出来。

不愧是流氓啊。

叶修笑了笑，拇指抹开林敬言凌乱的额发：“不了吧，可以吗。”

“好啊，”林敬言仍然是微微笑着，三根手指在自己肠道里以稳定的频率抽插着，说话难免低哑，“最后一次了，叶队长别留余力啊。”

叶修在情事上一向疏懒，与林敬言的热切匹配益彰，或许也正因此，俩人能够心照不宣地保持了这么多年的炮友情谊。

逼仄的隔间里只剩下林敬言窸窣的动静，他的眼镜似乎起了点水汽，昏黄的灯都映照得眼前雾蒙蒙的，看不大真切。整个过程很短，又因为叶修的沉默拉扯得似乎格外地长，林敬言正想着说点什么缓解气氛的话，整个人就突然被扯着队服拎起来，天旋地转地往隔间墙上一摔。

林敬言的拉链被扯坏了，队服彻底崩开，叶修想了想，索性把人从队服里剥了出来。明晃晃的霸图LOGO被兴欣的队长从刚退役的老将身上撕裂了，皱褶卷在一起。叶修挑着眉看了半晌，不大满意，便又抖了抖外套，把队服重新给人松垮垮地披了回去，只遮住了大半个背和他瘦削的肩头。林敬言被叶修按着抵上墙，强行把霸图那鲜红的图标又披在了清瘦的背上。

好像这刚把他和霸图都拦之冠外的男人，这会又散漫地扼着他的肋骨说，别走。

这男人难得有这么一言不发就折腾的时候，林敬言被这一下整得有点懵，叶修却不给他喘气的机会，扶着他的阴茎自后抵上，一手捞高了林敬言的腕子摁钉住，把龟头强行顶入了他那口湿濡濡的穴眼。是疼的，林敬言竭力放松着身体仍疼得啊啊嘶气儿，叶修的阴茎劈进他的体内，极具攻击性地往更深的肠道里挺腰沉顶。

林敬言嘴上毫无遮拦，沙沙哑哑的嗓子愈叫愈大声，叶修送到他嘴边的手指被人胡乱舔吸了好几口，又用舌头顶出口腔。他偏着头，阖着眼，胸膛剧烈起伏地喘息着，是一个明显的抗拒的姿态。

“小声点儿，”叶修把阴茎完全地撤出来，又深深顶进去。“叫太大声了，老林。”

“啊啊…别……！”林敬言仰起脸，骤然哑哑地呻吟了一声，“别顶那么深…叶秋，叶秋……！”

叶修似乎有些无奈，林敬言又本能地护着他的手指不肯下嘴，推辞抗拒得近乎偏执。他只好把霸图的制服压在自己的胸膛里，凑近了，在林敬言的耳边重复地慢慢说了一声，“林队长，别叫这么大声。”

而林敬言依他了，整个人被叶修操得细细地抽搐着，咬着牙从喉咙里漏出哆嗦的呜咽。

“也别咬自己，”叶修的声调很平稳，他的手指抹过林敬言的眼角，揭下了林敬言的眼镜叠好送到他嘴边，命令道：“张嘴。”

林敬言唇齿打着颤，不住地发着抖张开嘴，用牙齿咬住了眼镜的两条细细的金丝镜架。

他听见叶修满意的评价，“你这样披着队服叼眼镜挨操的样，好色。”

林敬言怆然地闷闷笑了一声，挟着被叶修的阴茎操得舒爽的喟叹。随即叶修又摸到他的胯间，用那双捧起过三座冠军奖杯的手给他打，叶修干燥的吻也细细密密地落在他的后颈、耳廓、被拨开一角的肩头上。

在高潮射精的瞬间，他又听见叶修用吻住他眼角的唇低声地说。

“不哭了。”

“咱们这些老将总会有这一天的，但在这之前，看着我。”叶修把人翻身扳过来接吻，披在林敬言身上的霸图队服被拧腰的动作抖落了，林敬言却顾不得狼狈，眼泪无声无息地滚落，又被叶修耐心地舔去。

“看着我，老林，”叶修抬高他的一条腿，以正面站立式又顶了进去，射在林敬言的身体里，同时他吻了吻退役老将微微颤抖的唇，许诺似的开口。

“我打给你看。”


End file.
